Challengefic:I'm comming for you
by Fangirlingovereverything
Summary: Five years after Augustus's death, Hazel falls into the clutches of her cancer and succumbs to death. I suck at summaries, The fault in our stars fan fiction. I'm posting this one early because the last one was really late.


**(Hazel POV)**

It has been five years, five years since he left, five years since he died. Although I had my parents and Isaac, my good friend of five years, my life was not complete without him. I pushed through, through the cancer and the sadness, because I know he wanted me to. He wanted me to do everything I could in life, and not to be the kind of girl that goes into an eternal depression after her boyfriend leaves like Bella from twilight. Five years I pushed on and fought, to do as much as I could before my cancer made me bite it. Here I am, drowning while there is plenty of air. The water fills my lungs, choking me. Isaac is here with his girlfriend Ashley, both of them are crying, standing over my pale and almost lifeless form. I know I should be sad about dying, and I am, but I am finally coming back to you. In, out, in, out, in ,out. Breathe, take in air and push it out. It is taking all of my effort to keep breathing. I will try to stay alive for as long as possibly can. In, out, stay awake, take in air and push it out. My lungs are almost full now, they are aching so much but I don't care. I'm coming back to you.

**(Isaac POV)**

Ashley holds my hand and we cry together. She is still alive, but barely, her parents are here too but I know they are wishing they weren't. What parent would want to be at their child's death bed, to know that their children were going to die before them. Not any parent, unless they had no heart would want to do that, to outlive their child, their only child who at 21, was never able to drink alcohol, have children of her own, finish school or get married. I am terrified of her leaving but I know that she will be happy, she will be with Augustus, all she ever really wanted besides to meet Peter Van Hooten, who turned out to be an ass. She started flatlining, she is dead, she is with Gus now. She is happy.

**(Hazel POV)**

In... out. There goes my last breath and the last thing I hear is a choked up sob and the steady noise of the heart rate monitor, flat lining. I open my eyes and I'm in the park, by the crazy bones. I reach to my nose and see that the cannula is gone but my lungs don't hurt, I can breathe on my own now. I look down and see that i'm wearing my sun dress, the one that I wore in amsterdam on that date with Gus. I hear a noise behind me and the sight makes my breath hitch in my throat."Why hello Hazel Grace, nice to see you again." I am here, with Gus in what I assume is heaven or some sort of afterlife. He is wearing jeans and a pale blue button up with that jaunty smile he always has. The best part, he has two, real legs. Legs he can walk on, run on. I get up and run into his arms, run like I haven't run since I was diagnosed. We are here for eternity, together for ever. I came for you, and now you can't get rid of me.

**(Augustus POV a few moments earlier)**

I look down on earth, watching her last moments before being reunited. She is laying in a hospital room, looking worse for wear. I hate to have her taken from her family but i'm glad that she will come up to join me. I waited 5 years for this. She pushed through, she tried to make her life go on as long as possible. She hung on and for that i'm glad, she didn't just shut down and die, she lived, she thrived and now her time is up. 3...2...1. I turn and see her laying there in the grass by crazy bones, her arms splayed out like an angel's wings. She sits up, her back to me and looks around. I clear my throat and she turns, her face a canvas of emotions I can't even begin to describe. "Why hello there Hazel Grace." I say and she jumps up and runs into my outstretched arms. We collide and stand there for what seems like an eternity. Then she looks into my eyes, her face lacking any form of assisted breathing or cancer treatment and says "I came for you, like I always would." and in that moment I realized, nothing will ever split us up again


End file.
